Talk:Road Kamelot
Personal Hobbies Can it really be said that one of her hobbies is making akuma self destruct? as far as i'm aware this happened once to eomtionally damage Allen. i wouldn't count that as a hobbie.Nick D Wolfwood 10:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) relationships this is all bad, half the article is taken up with this info which is either speculative or plain not relevant. such as why do we care about her non exsistant relationship with Jasdevi??? anyways in case any one disagrees i have move the section here. if you can edit this info and tidy it so it's not an eyesore then it can be re-added. although i would prefer anyone to actually clean up the article first before worrying about this. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 17:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Millennium Earl Road has the most friendly relationship with the Earl in the whole series. She often hugs and pesters him for favors, and the Earl will sometimes help her complete her homework. She seems to know the Earl best among all of the Noah. For whatever reason, the Millennium Earl does not often send Road into direct confrontations with Exorcists, despite her powerful abilities. It is also possible that it is simply unnecessary and the Earl simply needs her to act of her own accord, as Road claimed on the original Ark that half of the Earl's plan is simply her having fun, or that she has taken the place of the 14th in the heart of the Earl. Tyki Mikk Road apparently cares a lot for Tyki, her fellow Noah. She is seen close to him at certain times, and defended a temporarily exorcised Tyki from Allen, stating that family comes first. She was with him when he was in extreme pain from the Sword of Exorcism's aftereffects. She also refused to let Tyki cut his long hair during a tea party, stating that she likes it the way it is. Allen Walker Despite Road being a Noah and Allen an Exorcist, which makes them mortal enemies, as well as Road's hatred towards humans in general, she seems to have developed a liking to the boy, going as far as to kissing him in the Ark. She also followed him into the memories of Kanda Yu when Wisely sent them there, and told him not to lose himself in there. However, she still shows sadism against him at times, by stabbing his Cursed Pentacle Eye with a spike and ordering an Akuma to self-detonate to make him suffer the sight of the soul disintegrating. 'Jasdevi' Road does not interact with the twins very much, but when Tyki Mikk asked her why she allowed them to fight against Allen Walker, she replied that she knew that even if Jasdevi's bond is their greatest weapon, it is also their greatest flaw. Their defeat did not especially give her any ill feeling, however this could be because she knew they had not died. Apparently, they amuse her with their childish antics, and she treats them as such. 'Cyril Kamelot' Cyril is her stepfather. Road seems to know to a certain degree that Cyril is obsessed with her cuteness, and she doesn't mind when he pats her head or holds her in his lap. Cyril is also concerned for her welfare, which Road does not seem to notice and/or care. Abilities Someone should include Road's Doll Form because of this I only know about it throught the Manga I read. --Cococrash11 19:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it should be listed in Power and Abilities. --Cococrash11 02:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) First Appearance Her First Manga Appearance is Chapter 18. --Cococrash11 20:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Her First Anime Appearance is Episode 8. --Cococrash11 20:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, for the fourth time. THIS IS NOT NEEDED AS IT IS LISTED ON THE ACTUAL PAGE. Try using your brain. Evnyofdeath 19:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New Noah's Clothes I've noticed that the Exorcist is not the only one who have new uniform/clothes so did the Noah's. I think in the Appearance it should show Road's new Noah's Clothes. --Cococrash11 02:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) First off, the Noah never had a uniform. Secondly, yes, several of the older Noah (meaning the ones who appeared early in the story) like Tyki, Road, Jasdevi, ect, do have new outfits, and it should be mentioned. Evnyofdeath 19:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kissing??? why she's kissing Allen? whether she's love Allen? Kanata.Izumi 04:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Road has made it obvious that she "feels" something for Allen, though whether it's "love" by the conventional definition is unknown. She first became attracted to him and made it blatantly obvious that she would "go after him" after she saw the pains Allen went through to try to save the Akuma, and it's also been hinted that she also cared for Neah, who Allen is now the host of. .Seshat. 04:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC)